


Hold Me Until It Sleeps

by justreallybored



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Comfort/Angst, Drinking to Cope, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justreallybored/pseuds/justreallybored
Summary: "It grips you so hold me, it stains you so hold me, it hates you so hold me, it holds you so hold meuntil it sleeps..."
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Male Sole Survivor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Hold Me Until It Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short story about my sole survivor, I know it's not that good but I tried, so, yeah, enjoy. And this was inspired by "Until It Sleeps" By Metallica.

It was just one of those nights everyone was resting after a hard day's work. Also hanging out at the bar and restaurant Gabriel made for everyone. 

Danse was enjoying his time there but he wondered where Gabriel was, he would be here with everyone but then again he hasn't seen him since last night. He decided to go check his place maybe he's there. 

When he walked in there he saw him, sitting at the table, with a bottle of whiskey and his hand over his face. Danse figured he might be just tired from being out all night and day, so, he pulls up a chair and sits with him. "What do you want?" Gabriel says not even looking up at Danse "I just wanted to come check up on you." Gabriel scoffs "well, I'm fine so I guess you can go." Danse looks at Gabriel confused, he's never seen this side of him before. 

Gabriel pours himself another glass and downs it in one shot. "You're not fine." Gabriel rolls his eyes and scoffs "just...just leave, alright?" Danse sighs and instead of leaving and letting Gabriel drown himself with whiskey, he grabs the bottle "I think you've had enough." "Danse, just give it back." Danse shakes his head "no, you're drunk enough as it is." Gabriel sighs loudly and bites his lip "Danse...just give me back the fucking bottle." His voice was low with anger, along with a slight slur. 

Danse shakes his head "then tell me what's wrong." Gabriel shakes his head "you wouldn't get it..." "Try me." Gabriel looks up at him, his green eyes filled with hurt "okay, fine...I miss her, alright?" Danse knew who he was talking about "and...I still think it should've been me, she didn't deserve to die." Gabriel sighs once more and looks at his wife's wedding ring he had in his hand.

Gabriel still hadn't gotten over his wife's death, losing his son, and waking up two hundred years later. And having to have his guard up constantly, and look after how many people who can't help themselves. "Y'know, at times like this...she would be there, she didn't even have to say anything and everything that I was feeling would go away." Gabriel says with a small smile, but soon goes away "but she's not here anymore..." He reaches into his pocket, grabbing his cigarettes and lighting one up. 

Danse didn't know what to say really, because he's never saw this side of him before. Gabriel always seemed to have his head on his shoulders, a smile on his face, and be there if his friends needed him. Was it all just an act? Or he knew what it's like not having someone to lean on? Danse was starting to wonder, and think about all the times he's told him everything and never thought to ask if Gabriel was okay. Guess, now's the time to return the favor. 

Danse didn't say anything more but instead gets up from his chair and pulls Gabriel into a hug. What he didn't expect was Gabriel wrapped his arms around him, and softly sobs into his shoulder. 

They stayed like that for awhile before Gabriel pulls away, and quickly dries his eyes. 

Gabriel gets up from his seat and makes his way to his room, but stops and turns to look at Danse "thanks." Danse just smiled at him, he figured he'll stay for the night, he couldn't leave while Gabriel was like this.

It couldn't hurt to do that, after all, it's the least he could do since Gabriel was there for him when he was at his worst.

......

**Author's Note:**

> Also this made me think about when sole said "would you be there to hold me if I ever needed it?" when you flirt with Danse lol. So, yeah, hope you maybe enjoyed it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
